


Красивые люди (Beautiful People)

by unholy_vision



Category: BioShock
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_vision/pseuds/unholy_vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красивые люди созданы для того, чтобы портить жизнь. Красивые люди созданы для того, чтобы принадлежать кому-то ещё.</p><p>Beautiful people are born to ruin lives; beautiful people are born to belong to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красивые люди (Beautiful People)

Красивые люди созданы для того, чтобы портить жизнь.   
Если повезёт, как везёт старику, купившему лотерейный билет с выигрышем в крохотную премию — только мысли. Если очень повезёт, как везёт вырастившим подле дома лужайку сплошь из четырёхлистных — всего лишь настроение. Если повезёт совершенно неприлично — оказаться на расстоянии достаточном, чтобы иметь возможность повыкалывать красоте глаза в ответ — может, ничего вовсе.  
Красивые люди иногда красивы настолько, что любой чистоплюй может засунуть куда подальше своё ценное мнение о должном порядке сексуальных отношений. В конце концов, никто не винит дьявола, когда тот потешается среди содома. Никто не винит грешника, когда дьявол сам взбирается к нему на колени.  
Сандер Коэн — не то что бы просто красивый человек. Сандер Коэн — это хренова звезда, каждое утро закапывающая в глаза по крохотной капле луны; это леда и лебедь, заключённые в одно тело; это танго и фуксия, это чёрная вдова, чёрная голова и чёрный тюльпан. Он прицепляется к мозгам, как репей и потом цветёт в них, как роза.   
Хватает получаса рядом, чтобы стояк начал перекрывать кислород. Хватает минуты, чтобы запудрить банальное влечение всей этой пошлой поэтической шелухой.   
Сандер Коэн — худшая одноразовая партия для лжеца и бандита; просто потому, что он умная сука и качественная сволочь, способная быть одноразовой, но только навсегда. Опций всего две: люби или проваливай.  
Смотри или попрощайся со зрением. Думай или продолжай жрать скуку.  
— Я думал, вы выше, — впервые здоровается Сандер Коэн, сегодня весь белый и оттого особенно гадкий. — И что весь в наколках. Нет наколок? Жалость какая. Нарисую вам ставриду, набейте через лопатку.  
Фрэнк Фонтейн крепко жмёт суке руку, улыбается так же по-сучьи, присматриваясь к ненакрашенному рту.  
— Терпуга, — поправляет он, придерживая в голове образ того, как Коэн по-злому холодно хмурится. — Только терпуга, ваша светлость. И полосок побольше.  
Сандер Коэн совсем просто фыркает, машет перламутровой рукой и полуотворачивается, готовый уйти.  
— Да-да, — говорит. — Также полный рот зубов и ожерелье из человеческих позвонков.  
Когда Сандер Коэн надевает платье к следующей части вечера, его собственные позвонки составляют египетскую змею, какой хватило бы очаровать древнюю императрицу. Фрэнк Фонтейн всего лишь лжец и бандит, и оттого очаровывается дважды — и кончает с собой скорее, чем императрица.   
Женщины смотрят на Сандера Коэна, думая о том, какой он любовник.  
Фрэнк Фонтейн смотрит на Сандера Коэна, думая о том, как он берёт в рот, даёт пощёчины и хлопает дверьми.  
— Нет, я всё-таки скажу, — Сандер Коэн появляется из ниоткуда и хватает за плечо так, будто бы это уже постель. — Вы редкостно красивый паскудник, Фонтейн.   
Потом он опять исчезает.  
Красивые люди созданы для того, чтобы принадлежать кому-то ещё.  
Сандер Коэн создан для того, чтобы принадлежать Эндрю Райану и намекать на то, что это может быть не так.  
Сандер Коэн по меньшей мере божественен в том, как умеет оборачиваться через плечо и улыбаться напоследок.  
Сегодня он поёт раз пять или семь, или десять, или вовсе даже больше, но это не те песни, что хотелось бы слышать.   
Сандер Коэн с искусностью сомелье различает в «Цезаре» от Ялумбы и фиалку, и землю, и кожу; Фрэнк Фонтейн запивает Сандера Коэна чем-то столь же дорогим, но хочет вискаря попроще и закуток потемнее.  
Вокруг улыбающаяся и рукоплещущая толчея из жемчужных локтей и безупречных смокингов; Сандер Коэн один, и толпа идёт ему только когда он одет.  
Фрэнк Фонтейн затрахался всем этим навязчивым стонущим кошмаром с нежной пудрой на веках, и оттого уходит раньше должного срока. Сандер Коэн испуган и охрип, и оттого сграбастывает его за ворот и не по-лебяжьи сильно впечатывает в стенку.  
— Я настаиваю на ставриде, — он шепчет это, опустив руки: резко, почти слабо, плетьми. Глаза у него по-кокаиновому большие и блестят совершенно искренне. В паре метров, за дверью, колыхается целый зал взглядов и голосов. — Слышал, головорез? Не по терпугу лопатки.   
Красивые люди обычно понимают друг друга с полуслова.  
Фрэнк Фонтейн ничего не отвечает человеческими словами, а просто хватает — не берёт, хватает — за локти.  
Сандер Коэн задыхается, как взрослый художник, а Фрэнк Фонтейн остаётся невезучим — и всё кончается.  
Только ленивый не сравнил вслед за Шекспиром пощёчины с поцелуями; Фрэнк Фонтейн сравнивает это с кромешным адом.  
Виски попроще находится в собственном шкафу. Через полчаса приходит Тененбаум с выпавшим из-за уха локоном, пьяная и смешная, но он молча и грубо выставляет её за дверь.   
Красивые люди созданы для того, чтобы исчезать назавтра, оставив — как сладостный мятый след на подушке — муку, горечь, тоскливый стыд и пересохшее безразличие.   
Сандер Коэн живёт где-то в этом городе — и, право слово, будь он проклят за это.


End file.
